villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ice Queen
The Ice Queen is the main antagonist in Adventure Time with Fionna & Cake. She is the new ruler of the Ice Kingdom and she is the female and more evil version of The Ice King. She was voiced by . Appearance The Ice Queen has light blue skin, long white hair, and lightning-shaped eyebrows. Her hair, while also long like the Ice King's beard, is wavy with curls instead of shaggy. She wears a small gold tiara with red gems and a head band, a blue long sleeved ball gown, and light and dark blue shoes. Her dress to resemble the dresses worn by Anastasia and Drizella, the mean step sisters from the 1950 classic Disney film "Cinderella". Personality The Ice Queen is far more cruel, evil, pompous, pom aggressive, and arrogant than the Ice King. She uses far more violent and complex means to get her way than the Ice King does; such as tormenting Fionna with a wild scheme in order to put her out of commission, leaving her free to obtain Prince Gumball. She is more serious than the Ice King, but like her counterpart, she inevitably fails. Origin Natasha Allegri has confirmed that the Ice Queen has a different origin than the Ice King (meaning that she found her crown a different way), but she was presumably a normal human being just like Simon Petrikov. Comics In Issue 16, it is revealed that Ice King created a real life, giant Ice Queen to put in his dungeon, which he abandoned 200 years ago. When they meet again, Ice Queen rebuffs him and attempts to kill Finn and Jake, however, Ice King flies through her chest causing her to shatter to pieces. This also frees an old lady Ice King used to power her "secondary regality processor". Gallery Eyebrows.png Fiona_and_ice_queen.jpg|Fionna and Cake vs. Ice Queen (Old Design) Icequeenandcat.JPG|Ice Queen and Cake 398px-Deep.png Fionna_and_Cake_issue_1_cover_A.jpg Tumblr_mg0fiaaiPL1rhbsoeo1_500.jpg You must die Fionna.jpg 305a - fionna and cake_0011.jpg|"Ha ha ha ha!" 305a - fionna and cake_0009.jpg|"My powers!" File_24_20.jpg The Ice Queen.png|"Out of my way, Tomboy!" 1600 Finn_0001.jpg The Ice Queen.jpg Ice Queen.jpg Trivia *In Natasha's drawing, Ice Queen was the previous owner of Cake, who cared for her as a kitten. *The Ice Queen refers to Fionna as a "tomboy". *According to Natasha, the Ice Queen's backstory is completely different from that of the Ice King, meaning she acquired her tiara in a different way, to that of the king's crown. *While the Ice King is always barefoot, the Ice Queen wears shoes. Navigation Category:Female Category:Tyrants Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Elementals Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Magic Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trickster Category:Egotist Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Immortals Category:Outcast Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Extravagant Category:Tragic Category:Envious Category:Lover Stealers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Wrathful Category:Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Anarchist Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Anti-Villain Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Honorable Category:Comic Relief Category:Self-Aware Category:Warlords Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Protective